Invisible
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: Songfic, One sided MarkRoger. Based off song Invisible by Taylor Swift.


**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile.**

**She'll never notice how you stop and stare, whenever she walks by**

**and you can't see me wanting you the way you want her**

**but you are everything to me.**

His eyes are on that girl again. April, I think her name was. She doesn't really notice him that much. Sure, she flirts with him. Every girl does. He's in a band. He could be going places. She probably just wants in on the fame. Most people do. I don't. He smiles a lot, whenever she's around. His eyes light up when he smiles, and he just seems way happier. I guess thats the point of a smile though. He stares at her when she walks around the clubs. I can tell, even though sometimes he's on stage, his eyes on her. She doesn't notice. I do though. God, I wish it was me he was staring at when he's on stage. He's my best friend, my crush... he's basically my everything.

**I just wanna show you, she don't even know you.**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to.**

**You just see right through me, but if you only knew me**

**we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable**

**instead of just invisible.**

She knows nothing about Roger. I know almost everything. Okay, maybe not. Sometimes I think he doesn't even know me. If he did, he'd be able to see... wouldn't he? She's never going to love him like I do. God, it seems to me sometimes that Roger and I would be perfect together. Unbelievable couple. When she's around I'm invisible to him. Actually, it's starting to be where I'm always invisible to him. Just that annoying boy he lives with.

**There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through.**

**She's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do.**

**and all I think about is how to make you think of me,**

**and everything that we could be.**

There's something inside of Roger that just seems to shine. Everyone can tell. That might be part of the reason why he has so many girls to choose from. That and his insanely good looks and his amazing voice. I don't think April notices his shine though. He keeps trying to get her to be his, and she just seems to look right past him. He wants them to be just with each other, she wants to be with almost anyone with legs. She kind of reminds me of Maureen in that sense. Maureen is this girl that I got introduced to awhile ago. She's really annoying, and she seems to just be all over everything. That's what April reminds me of. Roger keeps trying though. He even bought her roses. With the little money we were supposed to use for groceries. I keep trying to get him to sit down and talk to me, listen to me, acknowledge my existence. I just keep hoping that if he does that, he'll realize that we could be everything he wants.

**I just wanna show you, she don't even know you.**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to.**

**You just see right through me, but if you only knew me**

**we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable**

**instead of just invisible.**

Nothing's working. I'm still invisible to Roger, becoming more and more unknown. I don't know how I ever thought we were best friends, let alone maybe something more. It's obvious now that he'd just throw me out when something he wants comes along. Collins and Benny are both busy all the time, and even though that girl Maureen moved in with us, it seems like I'm alone all the time. When all I want to do is be with Roger. All Roger wants to do is be with April.

**Like shadows in the faded light **

**oh, we're invisible**

**I just wanna open your eyes**

**and make you realize...**

I can't believe it that it's still going on. Rogers never going to realize how we could be so amazing together. Sometimes I just want to tackle him, and kiss him, and open his eyes to the fact that I'm there. I just want him to realize...

**I just wanna show you, **

**She don't even know you,**

**baby let me love you,**

**let me want you,**

**you just see right through me**

**but if you only knew me,**

**we could be a **

**beautiful, miracle, unbelievable**

**instead of just invisible.**

I guess I'll stay invisible, and let him keep on wanting her. There's nothing I can do. I guess I'll just let her waste him away, get him addicted to her and other things. I can't stop it. I can't stop her. Not if he loves her. I just wish he'd realize....

**She can't see the way your eyes**

**Light up when you smile.**


End file.
